Lost and Found
by Wolf with the Red Cloak
Summary: While Thaila is on another hunt with Artemis, she finds two new half-bloods that have no known parentage. Now, she needs to get them to camp, but what will happen when life as they know it turns upsidedown? Please Reveiw.
1. Chapter 1 Unclaimed

Thaila POV

I froze. Artemis pointed towards the monster in front of us, "Hydras must be killed at all costs." She whispered, "They kill stray half bloods. Mortals believe them to be snakes." I nodded, and nocked my arrow. The Hydra looked at me, and hissed. Before I could shoot, something shot out from the bushes. All the Hydra heads turned. A young girl with dark brown hair jumped out of the bush in front of me, and ran straight into the monster.

I gasped, and looked at Artemis. She didn't look afraid, or worried for the girl who just jumped on the back of a hydra. The girl tightened her grip on the middle head's neck, and closed her eyes. I didn't know what to do, so I did the only thing that came to mind; I shot at the beast. My arrows hit each neck, and the monster disintegrated. The girl stood up. She looked at me, and ran. I followed her with no problem. I dodged trees, and roots. The girl disappeared down a tunnel. I followed behind.

There are tunnels, and there are hang-outs. I couldn't tell which this one was. A small underground river ran through the middle, holding crystal clear water. Palm leaves were stacked in two corners, with animal fur on top, like a blanket. A knife, and a spear were hanging on the wall; good hunting tools. The last thing I noticed was a wounded girl in the corner, but she wasn't the one I'd seen running. Her hair was black, and she was pretty tan, although she looked like she hadn't been outside for a few weeks.

The girl with brown hair walked up to the wounded girl, and said, "Dove, how are you feeling?" The wounded girl, Dove, replied, "Hurting still. I- I think it's poison." The other girl sighed, "I'll do what I can, but you have to remember, I'm not a good healer. I can only build a cast for you." Dove winced, "I can't make it much longer Storm." The other girl, Storm, turned to me, then back to Dove, "I'm going hunting. I'll grab some more sap if that'll help ok?"

Dove nodded, and Storm came up to me, "Who are you?" I sighed, "I'm Thaila. You go ahead. I'll watch her." Storm winced, and said, "No. I need to heal her soon or she'll die." Storm tried to push past me, but I grabbed her shoulder, "What bit her?"

"I think it was a manticore. Human face, lion body, spikes on the tail…?"

"Yes. That's it. Go, I know how to heal her."

Storm hesitated, and reluctantly left the room. I ran next to Dove, "Can you stand?" Dove winced again, "Yeah. Why?" I helped her up, and leaned her on my shoulder. We walked back towards the hunt. I found Artemis, and dragged Dove over. Artemis examined the wound, and said, "How old are you?" Dove sighed, "I'm 14." Artemis sighed, "Camp hasn't sent a satyr to collect you yet. I guess we'll have to take you." Dove shook her head, "Wait, Camp? What camp? What's going on?"

Artemis didn't say anything. She looked at me, and said, "Can you take her?" I nodded, "It would be my honor. She has a friend out here somewhere. How old is she?" Dove held the wound on her arm, "She's about 16. Her birthday is in a few weeks." I looked at Artemis. We both knew that both of these girls were half-bloods, unclaimed. I grabbed Dove's hand, and helped her back up. Artemis looked at the sky, "Apollo needs to heal. I cannot heal manticore poison."

Apollo came at sunrise, and touched Dove's arm. He left so suddenly, that he was literally gone in a flash. Dove stood up, and looked around, "Storm should be back by now. She's probably wondering where I am." At that moment, I realized something, "Dove, why do you call her Storm?"

"She's fast, and stealthy. She made the spear too."

Artemis considered this, "Ok. The faster they get to camp, the sooner we'll find their parent. Do you have a mother?" Dove glared at her, like this was a personal subject, "Yes. I do. She left me a long time ago. I've never seen her." Artemis sighed. Dove had no idea that her mom was an Olympian. She probably didn't even know that Artemis was here right now, or Apollo had healed her. Storm walked up behind me, her spear in hand. She saw Dove, and sighed, "You're healed. Good."

We explained the need to get to camp. Storm nodded, and said, "We better get going then. I just saw something in the woods, and I know for a fact that it was a sphinx."


	2. Chapter 2 Camp Half Blood

Thaila POV

Artemis gave me a few extra arrows, since I just broke most of mine on the Hydra scales. I grabbed the girl Dove by the hand, and led her through the forest. The older girl, Storm, didn't seem to trust me as much. She stayed behind me, now dressed in silver camouflage that Artemis spared her, as well as a bow, with half a dozen arrows. Her spear was in her hands for a quick attack, and her knife was strapped around her waist. She glared at me with those hazel eyes, watching me. I shifted my bow uncomfortably. Maybe this was how people felt when I glared at them. I smiled. That was probably a good thing.

Dove gasped, and I looked up. Camp half blood was at the top of this hill, but what scared her was the dragon on top. I patted her shoulder, "Its ok. He's harmless." She relaxed a little bit, and hid behind me when he walked up the hill. Storm didn't seem so afraid. She walked right up, and scratched the dragon behind the ear. His eyes crossed with pleasure. A small spark of fire fell from his mouth, and landed on Storm's hand. She flipped it onto her other hand, and dropped it. I was enchanted by the dragon's features for a minute; lime green scales, scarlet red eyes, and the fact that he was the size of a pick up truck, tail included.

We walked through the borders, and found Chiron. He flung Dove harmlessly onto his back, and said, "They'll be claimed tonight I suppose." He sounded unsure, but I didn't want them to worry, so I changed the subject, without really thinking about it, "What's your favorite sport?"

Dove sighed, "I don't like sports. I like watching birds and that stuff."

Storm ignored me, and looked towards the forest. Chiron must've known something was going on, so he said, "Nice to see you again Thaila. If you don't mind I should take these girls to the Big house."

He trotted off, leaving me alone. I ran off to see Annabeth. See was in her cabin, working on designs for Olympus, but she stopped to see me, "Hey Thaila." She said, turning her chair so she could see me.

"Hey. I haven't seen you or Percy for a while."

"Should I bring him in?"

"No. How's Olympus coming?"

She started talking about architecture, and stuff, when Storm walked by. Annabeth watched her. She was wearing a Camp half blood t-shirt, torn up skinny jeans, black sneakers, and a gray jacket. She walked to the edge of the beach, and kicked her sneakers off. Annabeth gasped, "You don't think she'll really try to-"

"Nope." I said, watching Storm dive through the waves. She walked head deep, and dove to the bottom. The ocean flared an orange color, and steam rose. I looked out, and pointed to the next row of waves, "I think that means rip tide is coming. She's gonna get stuck out there for a while." Surprisingly, her head poked out of the water, and swam back to shore. Her clothes were soaked, but she shook off, and walked away. Annabeth tilted her head over, "What was that?"

"No idea. She's unclaimed, so I guess we'll find out soon."

That was only the beginning of the disaster.


	3. Chapter 3 Transformation

Thaila POV

Dove was extremely brave for her age (although not entirely fond of dragons.) I left Annabeth, and never came across Storm after that event. I found Dove sitting along the edge of the sword arena, watching Nico tear apart some straw dummies. Her eyes were dreamy, "Nico is such a good fighter…" I looked away, trying not to smile. Yep, Dove was very amusing. I led her to the Big House for dinner, and let her sit with me at the Artemis table. I'm sure that my father would send a lightning bolt down if she was at the Zeus table, so we played it safe. Artemis never minded visitors.

Chiron started early, and introduced Dove to everyone else. Storm was still gone, but no one seemed to notice, or care.

Chiron stood up, "Ok everyone! Flag football is tomorrow night as usual, and I'd like to introduce Dove….." He looked at Dove for her last name. She shrugged, and Chiron continued, "Dove. Ok-"Suddenly, Dove was glowing a slight shade of pink. Her tangled hair became smooth, and silky. All of the stains on her jeans and t-shirt disappeared, leaving a dazzling white. She gasped, and looked at her reflection in the glass windows. I didn't know what she would say next, but her reaction told it all. She was a daughter of Aphrodite.

She looked at herself one more time, and claimed, "I look hot!"

That made me laugh a little, but the Aphrodite blessing wasn't done yet. Her clothes changed into a white dress, with sleeves that looked almost exactly like feathers. Dove knew what was happening a moment before anyone else. She held out her arms, and jumped into the air. In a shower of feathers, a real Dove was flying through the air, towards the glass windows. She flew face first into it, and bounced back. All eyes were on here now, but she tried again, and shattered the glass. I ran out of the room, hopeful to catch her, but she was gone.

I sighed, and turned around to go back into the Big House, but something on top of the roof caught my eye. I squinted and looked up. Storm was standing there with her fists balled up, watching me. Her hair was swaying in the wind, which seemed to build up more each minute. She didn't take her eyes off me, and surely if I didn't watch her she would kill me. Her hair flickered like a wild fire, and a small flame danced across her head. Then I realized she was a wild fire. Never to be tamed. She turned, and left me alone, but not before showing me the beautiful white Dove sitting in her hand. I ran back inside, and shrugged, "I have no idea where she went."

Chiron smiled weakly, "Ok then, we'll look in the morning." I couldn't tell anyone about Dove or Storm, but I was sure that Percy and Annabeth would help me find them. After all, who's better to tell about the two runaways.


End file.
